LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising P2/Transcript
(Ghira and Blake are seen walking down a path together. Ghira is seen smiling with his eyes closed as he looks up at the sun) Ghira: *Breathes in and sighs* Blake B: You okay? Ghira: Oh I'm fine. I'm just taking it in. (Ghira continues to look at the sky) Ghira: Mmmm... (Blake looks with curiosity) Blake B: Is there...something I'm missing here? Ghira: Blake. *Points at his flower* Blake B: Oh! Right I keep forgetting you are also part plant. Ghira: Yeah, And we Plant Targhuls like the sun. Blake B: The sun really makes you feel good huh? Ghira: Yeah. I should thank dad for being born a plant Targhul. ……… *Sighs* Blake B:..... Ghira: Did you... Hate Moss when he.... you know. Blake B: At first, I saw him as bad. He did want to use me and the others to grow his own warriors. Ghira: But what about after I was born? Blake B: I saw him as confused and misunderstanding. He was just stuck in old times. Ghira: Right.... (Ghira looks down and away from the sky) Ghira: Well, it's not a bother to me. Not like he was the one raising me. Blake B: *Smirks* That's true. I was the one raising you. Ghira: Heh yeah. Blake B: Still. He was your father. Ghira: Yeah... I do miss him. Blake B:..... Ghira: But, I feel bad for Spot. He had to watch all of that happen..... Blake B: Yeah... Spot's been though a lot. Ghira: That he has... Thank god for Ruby huh? Blake B: Yeah. Ruby's pure soul was just what he needed. Ghira: True that. Blake B: *Smiles* Ghira: Where is Ruby and Spot anyway? I didn't see them at home earlier. Blake B: Uh I think they went with a few other of our friends to town to hang out. Ghira: Ah. Maybe we'll run into them then. Blake B: Maybe. (The two then eventually enter the city) Ghira: Alright, now the fun can begin! Blake B: What do you even wanna do? Ghira: Well I- (Ghira's stomach growls) Blake B:...... Ghira: Wanna....eat first.... Blake B: You haven't eaten yet? Ghira:.....No? Blake B: Well, we can head over to Sammy's restaurant. Ghira: Sounds perfect! (Ghira perks up) Ghira: Let's go! (Ghira runs off) Blake B: G-Ghira wait up! (Blake chase after him) Blake B: Wait! (The two then end up at Sammy's restaurant) Ghira: Come on Blake you slowpoke! Blake B: *Comes up* Jeez I know you're excited but don't leave me behind! Ghira: Ha! Come on! (The two enter the restaurant) Blake B: Huh, not very busy today. Ghira: You think Sammy would find it weird if I just ask for raw fish? Blake B: Maybe. Ghira: I'm gonna do it anyway. Blake B:.... Now that you said, I want fish to. Ghira: *Pats Blake's back* Now you're talking! (Sammy then walks up) Sammy: Ah hey! Blake and Ghira! Blake B: Hey Sammy. Sammy: Hungry I assume? Ghira: You bet! You got any raw fish? Sammy: ??? Raw... Fish? Ghira: Yeah! Sammy: Um... You sure you don't want it.... cooked? Ghira: Nope! Sammy:......*Looks at Blake* Blake B: Don't question it. Sammy: Riiiiight. Well, let me seat you two. (Sammy leads the two to a seat) Sammy: So, raw fish right Ghira? Ghira: *Excited nod* Sammy: Okay. And you Blake? Blake B:.... Same thing. Sammy: ! Seriously? Blake B: Yes. Ghira: Uhhh. Sammy: You want it.....cooked right? Blake B: No. I'll take it raw to. Sammy:...… *Backs up* Riiiiiiight… I'll go get it. (Sammy leaves) Ghira: Really? Blake B: I personally don't care if its raw or cooked. I'll take it either way. (Ghira looks confused) Ghira But uhhhh, isn't it bad for you to eat raw stuff? Blake B: I'm part cat remember? Ghira: Oh. I didn't know that mattered. Blake B: It does. Ghira: Ah. (Sammy then returns with two raw fish) Sammy: Well, I pulled these out of the freezer and heated them up. Will that do? Ghira: Yes! (Ghira takes his fish and eats it whole. Blake takes her fish and takes a big bite out of her) Sammy:.... Wow. You cats really like fish huh? Ghira: Mmhm! Blake B: Definitely. Sammy: I mean, I can understand it. But raw?? Ghira: Hey, nothing wrong with Targhuls eating things raw. Sammy: True. Well, enjoy. (Sammy walks off. That's when Ghira notices) Ghira: Aww man I already ate mine! (Ghira then sees Blake still eating hers) Ghira: Hey Blake, let me have yours. Blake B: *Mouth full* What? No! Ghira: Please? Blake B: No! Ghira: But I'm hungry! Blake B: So am I! Ghira: Give me the fish! Blake B: No! Ghira: *Whines* Blake B: Just wait for Sammy to come back and ask for more. Ghira: Okay... (Blake is about to start taking another bite but then notices Ghira's sad face) Blake B:..... *Groans* Here... Ghira: *Gasp* Yes! Thank you! (Ghira takes the fish and eats it whole) Ghira: Ah that hit the spot! Blake B: What am I supposed to eat? Ghira: Like you said, wait for Sammy to come back! Blake B: You're still hungry huh? Ghira: You bet I am! I could 100 of those! Blake B: *Smirks* I'd honestly pay to see that. (Ghira looks at Blake with a serious expression) Ghira: You really wanna see me do it? Blake B: Ghira....What are you planning? Ghira: *Smirks* Sammy! (Sammy comes in) Sammy: What's up Ghira? Ghira: Bring me 100 Raw Fish! Sammy: A-A-A Hundred!?!? Ghira: You heard me! Blake B: Ooooh boy.... Sammy: Blake??? Blake B: *Sighs* Do you take Lien? Sammy: Sure do. Blake B: Then go on. Sammy: *Sigh* You are insane Ghira. Ghira: *Giggles* (Sammy walks off) Blake B: You better be full after this, cause my wallet will be empty after words. Ghira: We'll see. *Excited giggles* (Blake shakes her head but smiles, happy she and Ghira are starting to bond....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts